


mark my flesh with memories of your lust

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Series: mattex ficlets! [8]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: "If you're going to provoke me and act like a bratty little slut," he said quietly, his tone low and dangerous. Alex felt her body heating up just at his voice. "Then I'm going to treat you like a bratty little slut, Alex."
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: mattex ficlets! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	mark my flesh with memories of your lust

She was almost surprised he called.

After sending those pictures of her in the shower and the video of her fucking her rabbit while screaming his name she was almost positive that he would punish her by making her wait.

But when her phone lit up with his name and picture, she smiled slightly to herself and cleared her throat a little - she knew how much he loved her voice.

"Hello, darling?"

There was a muffled groan on the other end of the line.

"Alex," he said coolly, but she could still tell by the restraint in his voice that her gifts had really affected him.

"Did you enjoy my presents?" she asked innocently.

"If you wanted me to stay home and fuck you, all you had to do was ask," he said. "Did you think I would refuse?"

"No," she replied. "But I didn't want you to have too much fun at the party."

There was a few moments of silence where all she could hear was his heavy breathing.

"If you're going to provoke me and act like a bratty little slut," he said quietly, his tone low and dangerous. Alex felt her body heating up just at his voice. "Then I'm going to treat you like a bratty little slut, Alex."

"Is that a promise?" she asked, and she knew that she was pushing it, but she so loved when he went too far. Her clothing rustled as she spread her legs, fingers diving into her panties. "But you're so far away."

"Stop touching yourself." he told her, and her fingers stilled just under the waistband of her knickers. "If I taste even a drop of your juice on your fingers when I get back then you can forget about me fucking you. You'll rub yourself on my thigh instead, understood?"

"Yes," she said quietly, shifting to relieve the growing ache between her legs.

"When I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me," he continued, and she heard the sounds of the party he was at growing more distant. "Drink some water, kitten. You'll be screaming till morning."

He hung up without waiting for an answer. She looked up from the couch, contemplating just waiting there instead of the bathroom before catching the large, oak dining table.

Matt hadn't specified where he wanted her. She just loved the thought of Matt eating her out like she was dessert in that table.

Deciding that she couldn't stand to wait around for half an hour before he got home, she rushed to her closet and took out an old pair of sheer knickers she knew Matt loved. She hadn't worn it lately, but she knew that Matt loved the ease of access it provided - it was crotchless. It used to be part of a set but after one particularly rough fuck, Matt had torn the corset apart and proceeded to cum so hard all over the fabric that Alex knew it couldn't be salvaged.

She held a certain fondness for the set. The first time she wore it, Matt had given away that they were seeing each other.

They'd attended an event together to promote the new series and just to rile him up, she purposefully showed him what she was wearing under her dress. He'd been so distracted the entire event that, after two hours, he gave in to his frustration and snogged her in front of everyone before taking her hand and leaving the event before the press could ask any questions.

She wore the knickers with relish, deciding against a bra. Matt loved her bare back - he often described how he loved to trail his fingers over the line of her spine as she rode him. Heels - they were essential. Matt had a real fetish for fucking her with sky high heels on her feet.

She was trying to fix her hair - he loved how it curled around his hand as he pulled it - when she heard a key turn in their front door. As his dark eyes swept the room and met hers, she smiled devilishly in greeting and walked to the dining table, crawling slowly and deliberately onto it, making sure he saw her every movement.

He was in a tshirt that clung to his well developed muscles. Just the sight of him made her want to lick her lips. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, turning the key. His eyes never left hers.

"I thought I told you to undress." he said, walking nearer as he unbuckled his belt.

"I thought you'd appreciate this more," she said, lifting her arse in the air and wiggling slightly for him to see.

His trousers dropped to the floor with his belt. He stepped out of them and continued walking towards her, his eyes roaming slowly over her figure.

"I do love those knickers," he reached the edge of the dining table, looking down at her. She was looking directly up at him. "But if you don't follow my instructions next time you'll get my thigh, understand?"

She nodded, swallowing slightly.

"Answer."

"Yes," she said softly. "I understand."

"Good." he said.

His hands reached for her hair, pushing her head down so she was facing his crotch. He smirked a little as he edged closer, tightening his grip on her head. He pulled her face nearer until she was smothered by his bulge, but she made no noise and didn't react in any way.

"I thought about all the ways I want to use you, kitten," he whispered softly, as he pressed his clothed bulge into her face. She could smell him - could almost taste him, if she opened her mouth, but she didn't dare do that. "Thought of how I want to use your mouth like your cunt and feel your lips stretch around my cock. You suck me so good, do you know that? My precious little cocksucker."

She whimpered but he paid her no mind, releasing her hair and rounding the table. His hand travelled down her body, tracing the line of her back, fingering the waistband of her panties. She was on her knees, her arse high in the air, and he could smell the mouth watering scent of her.

"So wet for me, even before I came home," he said. He ran a finger down her pink cunt and brought it to his mouth, sucking with relish. "I thought of licking and eating you out until my jaw is sore and your legs are shaking around my head."

He climbed onto the table and placed his hands on her arse, squeezing and caressing.

"I thought of fucking your delectable arse," he told her, bending down to lick the small hole. She jerked forward and moaned. "But I think you know, don't you, that I always come back to your cunt. So wet. So tight. So perfect for my cock."

His fingers trailed over her bum and settled on her clit, rubbing lightly. She moaned again, her head dipping and resting against the wood.

"That feeling - you know it, don't you, my perfect slut - that feeling after you cum, when I'm still pounding in you, and my cock pulses into your cunt - that is heaven." he said, still rubbing her softly. "All my cum filling you - the way it gushes out of you when I pull out - I wish you could see it, kitten. So sexy."

She moaned something that sounded like "camera".

He smirked. "You'd like that. My phone filled with pictures and videos of us fucking, of your lovely little pussy, of the way my cock stretches you? Such a dirty little slut, kitten."

Finally at his limit, he pushed his pants down and sighed in relief as his cock sprang out, ready and yearning. Her cunt was throbbing with emptiness, desperate for his cock to fill her. She wanted to push back against him but knew that she would be punished for it - instead she bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"Do you know how it feels to know that you're full of my cum?" he asked as he grasped his cock and slid its head between her pussy lips. "To know that you let me cum inside you every single day? That I can fuck you whenever I want, use you like a fucking slave, and you would happily let me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice strained. She was desperate for his cock. "Matt, please. You know I'm yours. I'll do anything, be your slave -  _ please _ use my cunt."

"Needy slut," he replied, before pushing his hips and sliding inside her neatly. She was soaking wet but her muscles pulsed around his cock, tight and perfect. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This always felt so fucking perfect. "Get ready, slut. I am going to fuck you until you scream - until you lose your voice screaming, until your legs shake so much they can't hold you up anymore."

" _ Fuck _ yes," she moaned. She was so ready for this.

He reached over and grabbed a fistful of her curls, pulling her up. His other hand wrapped around her torso, under her lovely tits.

And then he moved his hips. And everything was a blur.

He felt like something had taken over and possessed his body as he fucked Alex roughly. He lost control, his hips moving of their own accord, his cock plunging in and out of Alex.

They were both screaming and shouting and moaning and cursing as he slammed his hips into hers. He let go of her hair to hold onto her hips, angling them just so and he was fucking her deeper, harder,  _ faster _ .

It was perfect and amazing and so, so sexy. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other was so obscene but it just made him even more desperate to fuck her.

She was screaming incoherently, screaming about how good it felt, how she loved his cock, how she wanted it every single day until she died. She screamed his name, screamed at him to never stop fucking her, screamed that she would fuck him anywhere and anytime he wanted.

All he could think about was how fucking good she felt. How his cock never felt more at home than when it was fucking her cunt. She was the perfect woman and he was going to do everything he could to make sure she didn't ever leave.

"Gonna fuck you all night. So deep inside you, make sure you feel it. Slide my cock in and out of you. Fuck you until you're addicted to the feeling of me inside you." he rambled, only half aware of what he was saying. His hips were still moving at a rapid pace against hers. "Wanna spend the rest of my life inside you, Alex."

He pushed her head down against the table and pulled her hips up. Her fingernails scratched the wood as he fucked her even harder and deeper, until she was so close she felt tears stinging her eyes.

He slowed down a little but controlled his thrusts so it hit that spot inside her that drove her crazy. Every time he slammed inside her, an uncontrollable sound of pleasure would escape her throat.

Once, twice, three times. And she came.

She came so hard and so long that her vision whitened and she couldn't see for a few moments. Matt was still pounding but he was close too, and she clenched purposefully around him.

He was right. The feeling of his cock pulsing inside her as he pumped his cum into her was so good she wanted to do it all over again.

He pulled out of her slowly, watching his cock leave her cunt. His cum oozed out of her, dripping onto her thighs and the table below her.

He turned her over and leaned in, kissing her hungrily. He wanted more and he was sure that she did too.

He pulled back a little, their noses still touching. She smiled that sweet little smile that melted him instantly.

He kissed her again, taking his time. But she wrapped her leg around his waist and lifted her hips towards his, and he pulled away.

"Slut," he whispered. Her smile widened. "Eating your cunt."


End file.
